A Lifetime of Entrapment
by StillDreaming85
Summary: Roughly based in the 15th Century. Bella is stuck living with her father Aro and a bunch of barbarians. She wants nothing more than to escape, but her fathers men keep her well guarded. The Cullens show up in her life, can they save her?


**I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Thanks to SM for letting us play with her characters.**

**I won't be updating this story as often as My Dark Secret, which is my main focus.**

**Chapter One**

I dug my heels into Aimer's russet fur, urging the horse to go faster. My hands were bound and I was struggling to keep hold of the reins. I could hear the beat of hoofs behind me as my father's men tried to catch me. I could hear them call my name, their cries fading as the distance between us grew. Then a loud howl filled the air. In that second I knew who was coming for me. Of course my father would send him. "Faster, Aimer!" I yelled. The horse sped up, jumping over fallen branches and stones. I fumbled to keep hold of the reins as I got bounced around. I lost my grip as Aimer jumped over a branch, losing my footing at the same time I fell from the horse. I was thrown against a nearby tree, bouncing onto the forest floor. I groaned in pain as I watched my horse run off into the distance, over the hill and out of sight.

An angel materialized before me then. I was stunned by his beautiful blonde hair and topaz eyes. His hands felt cold as they assessed me for injures, but the coldness did not unsettle me. His touch was gentle. "Are you alright?" His voice sang as he pulled me into a sitting position. "Do you recall your name?" I stared at him dumbfound. I had to be dead. I had never seen a man with such beauty. The men around here were warriors, savage, and unclean. Then I saw to the right of the angels shoulder, another angel had appeared. He was even more breath taking. His eyes were a liquid topaz that bore into my soul. His dark brown hair glistened with red highlights. "Is she alright?" He asked, his voice chiming with bells.

"She appears to be fine, a little dazed." He answered. "My dear, do you remember your name?" He asked me once again.

"Isabella." I whispered as I glanced around. Standing further from us was a woman who wore the same beauty. She had curls of honey blonde hair and the same deep topaz eyes. She smiled at me, by her side stood another two men, she was tiny in comparison. The larger of the men, was threatening in appearance just because of his sheer size. His face was framed with deep brown curls and he too had the same topaz eyes. The last one was half his size of the larger one, His eyes were slightly different from the rest, I couldn't quite place what it was, but his eyes weren't as warm and welcoming. I decided that they all had to be related, how else could you explain their looks of similarity?

A growling russet wolf emerged from the trees to our left, his eyes fixed on me. "Please..." I said as I struggled to my feet, the blonde angel assisted me. "You have to leave." I begged the angels as I looked around them all, my eyes pleading. They had no idea of what kind of danger they were in. I heard the sound of bones breaking before they had the chance to answer me. I didn't turn to look; I knew that Jacob would be shifting back to his human form. I refused to let my eyes drift over to where he was standing. I knew he would have no respect to cover his naked body. He enjoyed making me feel uncomfortable. "I think your new friends should stay, your father would be most interested in meeting them."

"Leave them alone, Jacob." I snarled, still refusing to meet his eyes. "I fell for Aimer; they were kind enough to assist me. Let them go on their way."

"We don't want to cause any trouble." The blonde angel spoke. "We were merely passing through when we saw this young lady fall from her horse. We did not mean to cause offence by assisting her."

"All the same, Aro would like to meet you." Jacob said in a dismissive tone that meant there would be no more said on the matter.

"If that is your wish." The blonde angel nodded.

I turned to the left in the direction that I had last seen Aimer and started walking. "Isabella." Jacob called out to me.

"I'm going to find Aimer. I won't leave him out here alone." I snapped as I continued on my way. I stumbled through the forest trying to keep my balance, unable to steady myself as my hands remained bound. I heard the sound of bones breaking, and then Jacob's wolf form stepped in front of my path. Snarls ripped through his body as he forced me back against tree. "I won't go back without my horse." I demanded, though I knew he could easily make me.

"Perhaps, I could get it for you." The bronzed angel offered. Jacob nodded his nuzzle. I watched as he ran towards the top of the hill and disappeared. No one spoke in the time that the angel was away. A few minutes later he returned pulling a reluctant Aimer. The horse pulled and fought against him every step they took. It was out of character for Aimer to be so unfriendly. Jacob stepped back as they came to

a stop in front of me. "May I help you up?" the angel asked, offering his hands. I nodded. My body tingled under his contact as he lifted me upon the horse. He slid my feet into the stirrups. I smiled at him in thanks, though I couldn't help but feel guilty, wondering what my father would do to this family.

It suddenly dawned on me that this family didn't have any horses. "How do you travel?" I asked the bronze angel, confused.

"We are not human Isabella, we don't require aid to travel." The blonde angel answered. I nodded, I didn't know how to answer that, though I wasn't exactly new to the world of the supernatural.

When we arrived back at the village my father was waiting to greet us. He eyed our guests as he made his way over to my horse, lifting me down from the saddle. "My dear Isabella, why do you insist on hurting your father's feelings by running away." He leaned down and placed a kiss on either side of my cheeks. "Is my love for you not enough?" His hard hand slapped across my face, knocking me to the ground as tears stung my eyes. "Get her out of my sight." I heard him yell to one of his men. He was letting me off easily.

"Now friends... I am Aro, I don't believe we have had the pleasure." I could hear my father greet the family. I listened eagerly, keeping my head lowered to the ground as I waited to be taken away.

"My name is Carlisle." I recognised the blonde angel's voice. "This is my family, my lovely wife Esme; my sons, Edward, Emmett and Jasper."

I felt someone grab my arms and pull me to my feet. I didn't bother looking to see who it was as they dragged me away towards my tent. I listened, trying to hear as much as I could about the strangers before I was out of range.

"It's been awhile since I've met someone of your kind." Was the last thing I heard my father say before I was pushed inside my tent. I looked up from the floor to see Demetri standing over me. "I'll be on guard outside, should you feel the need to go wondering again." He threatened before turning and leaving the tent.

Alice came running to my side. "Miss, are you okay?" She asked as her small frame tried to pull me onto my feet.

"Really, Alice, I'm fine." I assured her as I stood up. "Can you fetch a knife and undo this rope please." I watched as the petite figure walked away from me and went into my chest to fetch the knife I hid in there.

Alice was so small and fragile looking. I feared what would eventually become of her in this life, but she refused to run with me. I could understand why, my father wouldn't go as easy on her for her betrayal. Alice had come to stay with us as a child, after my father had destroyed her town. I had begged for her life, I was only a child myself, my father had took pity and gave her to me as a maid. She was the only female company I had ever known, my father had told me my mother had passed away giving birth to me. I didn't believe him.

I watched Alice as she came back to me with the knife, cutting the rope and releasing me. "Miss, your wrists." She gasped as she looked down at weeping rope burns.

"It's fine." I said grasping her hands and gazing into her eyes. "Can you fetch some water; I would like to clean up."

"Yes, Miss." She nodded.

I went over and lay down on the makeshift bed, closing my eyes as I waited for Alice to return with the warm water.

"Miss, Bella." I heard Alice's sweet voice call as she gently shook me. "Your father requires that you join him, he throwing a feast in honour of his new guests." I opened my eyes to see Alice's spiky head leaning over me. I nodded as I rouse to a sitting position.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked looking around.

"Just over an hour, Miss." Alice said as she went to attend to my bath water.

"And my father's guests?" I asked wondering if it was the family I met today.

"I believe that it's the family you met on your travels, Miss." Alice answered as she poured some water into the tub. "You're bath ready."

I stood up, walking over to her side; she began to help me remove my clothes. "So my father didn't hurt them?" I asked, though I knew her information would be limited.

"No, Miss. I think your father wants them to stay around, maybe add him to his... collection." So I would see the angels again. I pondered over that thought, but who or rather what they made them so invaluable to my father?

I sat beside my father's side like a prize doll as the feast got under way. They drank and ate, celebrating their victory of the day, while whores danced around the large bonfire, that take centre stage of the tables in our outdoor encampment. "I want to pose a toast, to our new friends... the Cullen's!" My father shouted as he rose to his feet, shoving his tumbler in the air. _Here, here cried the men. _I looked over at the Cullen's then, they didn't seem to like the attention, but smiled with pleasantries. I noticed then that they didn't have any food or beer in front of them, how odd. What were they? What did they eat?

As my father sat back down, he leaned over to me, his breath wrenching with the smell of beer. "I want you to be on your best behaviour around the Cullen's, befriend one of the boys." He ordered as he patted my inner thigh.

"If you'll excuse me." I said standing up. "I seem to have lost my appetite." My father glowered at me, but let me go. I made my way through the drunks, heading towards my tent when I felt his warm hand group my bottom. A shiver of fear ran through my body as I turned to see Jacob hovering over me.

"I thought you would like some company tonight." He smirked down at me.

"Jacob, if I ever want company, you would be the last place I would come looking for it."

"I could knock some obedience into you." He growled at me.

"Sure, if you want to explain the bruises to my father." I said turning from him.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him. "You tried to escape... I had to get rough to capture you." He laughed. "I'm sure he would like to add a few of his own after that."

I glared up at him as I struggled to get free of his grasp. "You're nothing but a dog!" I snarled.

He pulled me tight against his body, inhaling my scent, the act made me shiver. "If I had my way you would be the dog and I would be your master. It's the least your father owes me."

"I'm not interpreting anything, am I?" I heard the voice ring from my side; I looked up to see my bronze angel.

Jacob growled, letting me go. "No, nothing." He said before turning and walking away.

I stood there rubbing where his iron grips had been. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what he wanted. My father wanted me to befriend them and I'm sure that it would be easy to do so, but I didn't know them. For all I knew they could be exactly the same as the rest of the barbarians around here. I didn't want to get mixed up in a life like that.

"Are you okay, Miss?" He asked looking down at me with concern.

"I'm fine... thank you." I said before turning and taking the last remaining steps to my tent. I quickly entered and drew the curtain doors. Alice was nowhere in sight. I hoped she was safe. I removed the knife from the chest and concealed it under my pillow. I never wanted to be caught off guard. I lay down on the bed, fully clothed and pulled a blanket over me, waiting for sleep to take me.


End file.
